Xo Xo SecretScandler
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: The city of Seaford , located in America . Where the rich of the rich live, small town with big people. But there must be a bit of a puppet master to keep all the big people in such a small town, well that my friends is 'SecretScandler', this person knows all the hot gossip. Based of Gossip girl
1. XOXO

The city of Seaford , located in America .

Where the rich of the rich live, small town with big people.

But there must be a bit of a puppet master to keep all the big people in such a small town, well that my friends is 'SecretScandler', this person knows all the hot gossip.

**Grace POV. **

I place my new season gucci heels on my feet, I examine my oufit, I'm wearing a black fitted 'Kardashian Kollection' dress. I place a metallic silver headband on top of my head.

I grab my Chanel bag.

My Iphone buzzes, it's a blast from 'SecretScandler'.

**SecretScandler here, Spotted at the Cafe Monroe Jerry Martinez or should I say Jeromeo Martinez as I see that he's with Mika Khan . Is there love in the cards for Jerry or will it be like Heather Clarke all over again. And what will Grace West think, we all know she has a thing for Jerry but sorry Gee, there's some things even Daddy can't buy xo xo SecretScandler.**

I frown, clenching my fists.

Who the hell is SecretScandler? It's been 3 months since this blog started and my life has been ruined ever since.e

I hear a knock on my door, I open the door and see Jerry.

He kisses my lips, I kiss back quickly.

Jerry quickly lifts me up, and places me on my bed, I dig my nails into his back.

I push him away, breathing heavily "What about Mika?"

"Just a fling" He says before kissing me again, I pull away.

"If she's just a fling then what am I?"

"Fun" He says winking at me before kissing my neck, I feel tears building up.

He didn't love me.

He just wants me for sex.

I feel him suck my ear.

But ey I'll take what I can get.

I grab his face and kiss him fiercely placing his hands on my thighs.

I moan loud as he squeezes my thighs.

**Jack POV. **

I arrive back to my penthouse suite, I see my dad Bart Brewer on the phone.

"Jackson" He greets as he sees me, ending the call.

"Dad" I grit,my relationship with my father is distant.

"I have news, I'm getting married"

I laugh dryly "Here I thought, you had no sense of humor"

"I'm being serious Jackson"

I roll my eyes "To be engaged, first you must be in a relationship, Last I heard you were single. Even SecretScandler doesn't have any suspicions on you"

"Well it's been very low-key until now"

I pour myself a glass of whiskey "Who is she then?"

"Selena Tobin"

I raise my eyebrow "Ex-Supermodel Selena Tobin?"

"Yes Jackson, you go to school with her daughter"

"Yes, Donna Tobin she's obsessed with Brody" I say before taking a sip of my whiskey.

"I see" Dad says standing up "Jackson you shouldn't be drinking"

I smirk "You shouldn't be marrying a golddigger"

"Never satisfied Jackson, no wonder you're mother abandoned you"

I clench my jaw and throw a punch directly onto my dad's eye making him fall onto the floor.

"Don't talk about my mother" I grit before walking out of the penthouse suite, I head downstairs to the bar.

I cradle my now bruised knuckles.

"One Gin on the rocks with a twist" I order, the bartender nods and does my order.

"Thanks" I mumble taking my drink, I sit down at an empty table.

I feel someone sit next to me, I glance up and see Sloan Jennings.

"Sloan" I greet curtly.

"Hey Jack, you looked sad. I thought you might want company"

"I don't need your sympathy"

Sloans eyes widen "I didn't mean it like that"

I smirk "You seem nervous around me"

"I don't think so"

My smirk widens, I hold her hand "Oh I think so"

Sloan stares in my eyes and gives me a small smile "Wanna go to my place?"

"Aren't you eager Jennings" I wink.

Sloan blushes as she laughs "Oh whatever"

I finish my drink, and grip her hand as we leave the hotel.

**SecretScandler here, You'll never guess what I've seen. Jack Brewer and Sloan Jennings leaving the Brewer hotel hand in hand, So has 'King J' finally got his charm back after our favorite southern belle Kimmy Crawford left for new york. Who knows? Xo Xo SecretScandler.**

**Brody POV. **

I smirk as I read SecretScandler, Yes my boy Jack has got himself back on the horse!

I take a sip of my Starbuck cappuccino, I feel my body bang into someone, my coffee cup opening and spilling over them.

"Sorry" I mumble stifling a laugh, I look up and see Donna Tobin. Who has a not so secret crush on me.

"It's fine" She smiles, smoothing her now coffee stained dress.

"See ya around" I say walking away.

Well that was good, she didn't have to breath into a bag this time.

I wink at Heather Clarke as I see her from across the street, she blushes and waves.

I turn into the back alley, my shortcut to my penthouse apartment, I share with my cousin Grace West.

"GET OFF ME!" A girl shouts from down the alley.

I walk father down, I see two men, holding a girl.

I rush forward.

"Hey! She said let go!" I shout.

One of the guys face "What do you want Prince William?"

"I want you to leave her alone!" I say my voice dangerously calm.

The other guy smirks and kisses the girl hardly making her yelp, I grab his neck and punch him straight in the face making him fall onto the floor, the other guy gulps before I punch him aswell.

I grab the girl, and run down the alley until there's more daylight.

"Brody?" A voice asks, I look at the girl, who's currently shaking.

"Donna?!" I exclaim, I hold her right arm gently gently "Are you okay?"

I touch her shoulder which makes her yelp, tears in her eyes.

"I think they've dislocated my shoulder" She cries.

"I'll take you to the hospital" I say, I dial my driver 'Daniel' number.

Donna shivers, I take of my blazer and place it around her.

Daniel pulls down the road in my black SUV, I open the door and let Donna climb in who still remains silent.

"Thank you" Donna whispers "Thank you for not letting them men hurt me"

"I wasn't going to let them rape you!"

Donna flinches slightly.

"I know but thank you, you didn't have to take me to the hospital"

I nod "Well I just wanted to make sure that you're okay"

**SecretScandler back, It appears 'King B' is a knight in shinning Armor. Yes Brody Carlson is seen saving Seafords's Sweetheart Baby D, also known as Donna Tobin. We all know that Baby D has had feelings from the start is King B starting to feel the same way, probably not but you never know Xo Xo SecretScandler. **

**A:N Personally I adore this series, I've become obsessed with Gossip girl my fave ships are now Chair, Derena and Jate.**

**Don't worry Kim will appear but probably not till the next chapter or the one after that but prepare for some Kick drama.**

**Okay.**

**Do you ship Slack? (Sloan/Jack) **

**Should Grace stop being Jerry's personal sex toy?**

**Do you think Brody could possibly have feelings for Donna?**

**I've made Chuck and Jack very similar because who doesn't love chuck bass but who will be his Blair?**

**Who knows?**

**Xo Xo Secretscandler.**


	2. Spotted: Kim Crawford

**Kim POV. **

I sigh as I get of the train.

Home sweet home.

I grab my suitcase and roll it down the train station, I see my mum and my friends Donna and Grace .

They all pull me into a hug, except Donna who awkwardly tries to but her shoulder and arm are in a cast.

"What happened?" I ask gesturing towards the cast.

"Read SecretScandler" Grace grumbles "They saw it happen and didn't help her!"

My in confusion, until I read through the blasts and see the one about Donna and Brody.

"That's vile, as if they didn't help you"

Donna shakes her head "Enough about me! Kimmy we've missed you so much!"

Grace nods in agreement "Yeah!"

"How's Jack?" I ask. I was debating whether to ask but I had to, I have had no contact with anyone from Seaford.

"Sleeping with Sloan Jennings" Grace mumbles.

Mum gasps "Grace! I thought we weren't going to tell her"

I felt like breaking down but I don't.

"I don't care" I lie "Me and Jack broke up before I left"

Stay strong Kimmy.

Don't let your voice break.

"Jack means nothing to me" I say confidently flipping my blonde hair.

"Good because he's about to become my brother"

I blink "What?!"

"My mum is marrying Bart" Donna says looking down.

"Go Selena!" Grace cheers making us laugh.

Mum walks ahead and takes my suitcase.

I link arms with Grace and Donna's good arm.

**SecretScandler Back, and it appears I'm not the only one who's back. Yes you have it. Our favorite southern belle Kimmy Crawford is back. And already she and the girls have reunited. **

**How will 'King J' react? Will it be bye bye Sloan and hello Kimmy? **

**Till Next time **

**Xo Xo. SecretScandler **

**Jack POV. **

My heart stops as I read the latest SecretScandler blast.

Kim is back.

"Jack" Sloan mumbles rolling over facing me.

I quickly change my shirt, pants and blazer.

"I have to go" I say before slipping on my tie.

"Why" Sloan pouts.

"I need to see an old friend"

The brunette glares at me "Kim?"

"I just have to see her" I say putting on my shoes.

"You love her!" Sloan shouts.

"I don't know how it feels, and why do you care? We aren't dating Sloan" I say slowly.

"Neither are you and Kim! Jack! You cheated on her!"

I shake my head "You don't know anything! we had already broken up when I slept with Lindsay! I know that, Kim knows that and Lindsay knows that "

"I'm going to win you Jack, Kim isn't the girl for you"

I shake my head and leave her house quickly.

I call my driver 'William'

I got onto my phone, and see a picture of me and Kim dressed up and smiling at each other.

I feel my heart sink.

I lost the only person I have ever cared about.

William pulls up in my mini black limo, I climb in.

"Where to Master Brewer?"

"Kim's..Please" I say before flicking to another picture of me and Kim, it was of me her Brody and Donna at dance last year.

William pulls up outside of Kim's house, I quickly jump out and run up her stairs leading up to her door.

I ring the doorbell.

The door swings open, I see Kim.

I can't breathe.

It's been too long.

I didn't realize how much I've missed her til now.

"Kim" I breathed.

"Jack" She says her voice cracking slightly.

I lean in and kiss her, she kisses back before pushing me away.

Tears fall from her brown eyes, I wipe them away.

"I can't be with you Jack, that doesn't mean I don't care about you because I do so much! I care about you more than I should"

I nod "I messed up thinking, I could just come round and things would be like before"

"I don't want to get hurt" Kim cries, I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry, then please let me be your friend" I say "When you first left I was a mess ask Grace and Donna, even check SecretScandler"

"Of course I'll be your friend Jack, we were friends before all of this"

I smirk "Friends hug right?"

Kim nods, I pull her into a tight hug, I feel her kiss my shoulder , she always used to do that when we together it gave her some sort of comfort.

I stroke her hair, she burries her head into the crook of my neck.

I think we both just needed to hold each other.

"I love you Crawfish"

Kim laughs slapping my shoulder "I love you too Jackoff"

I laugh before kissing her forehead.

We pull away.

"I'll see you around, specially seem as Donna is your kinda sister now"

I smirk "You know every best friend falls for their best friends older boyfriend"

Kim laughs then snorts "You wish Jackoff!"

"Bye Crawfish!" I call behind my shoulder.

**SecretScandler here, Crawfish and Jackoff have reunited, yes we have witnessed 'KICK' hugging and sharing their old nicknames. We all know we ship KICK.**

**But what Sloan?**

**Do I sense a catfight? I think so.**

**Xo Xo SecretScandler **

**Donna POV. **

I walk down the steps of Kim's house when I see Brody.

"Brody!" I call, he turns around.

I run down the steps but slip on the last one luckily Brody catches me.

I feel my cheek flush.

"I think I've turned into your batman Tobin"

I laugh "Don't say that all the women in America will be hunting me down"

Brody chuckles "Well I am attractive"

"If that helps you sleep at night, then sure" I tease poking him.

He mocks fake hurt "I'm just go to go home and cry into my dream pillow"

"Aw poor little Princess" I pout making him ruffle my hair.

**SecretScandler Back again. Spotted 'King B' saving Baby D from a flight of stairs.**

**It seems like Brody has turned into Donna's knight in shinning armarni.**

**But it looks like this damsel in a dress, is more than happy with being saved **

**Xo Xo SecretScandler **


End file.
